


Chat Drabbles

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what you get when randomly prompted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: "I didn't do it!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts), [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Drabbles from blind go chat, circa 2008. I had forgotten these existed...
> 
> Now, with added 2012 hng_rewatch chat drabbles!

“I didn’t do it!” Yashiro yelped, scrambling across the floor and doing his absolute best not to burst out laughing.

Yeong-Ha, however, was not as amused as his flat mate. “Are you trying to tell me that _someone else_ stole into our apartment and put _bleach_ in my _shampoo_ , and then, just as stealthily, snuck out?”

“Yes.”

“And, if I were to tell you that I did not believe you, even for a moment?”

Yashiro grinned. “Still didn’t do it.”

“Pray tell, who did? So that I may.. _thank_ them for my _exciting_ new hairdo.”

“Dunno. But, it looks good, Ko. Really good. Now, if you don’t hurry, you’re going to be late for your photo shoot.”

Yeong-Ha gritted his teeth together, mustered up what was left of his pride, and walked out the door. And if anyone mentioned his pink hair? Well, he’d distract them with the sudden news of Yashiro 5-dan’s imminent demise. And possibly Shindou-Honinbou’s.

He rather doubted Yashiro was smart enough to pull this off alone, and the bleach had to have come from somewhere.


	2. Prompt: black suit

There was a static silence in the lobby as Hikaru and Yashiro entered the Institute. People were grouped in clusters, scattered about, all staring towards the elevators. Actually, it pretty reminiscint of when Touya-sensei came to one of Touya’s challenge matches in jeans and button up.

But Touya-sensei was in - he mentally ran through dates in his head - Germany this week. Frowning, he turned and looked at Yashiro, as though he held the answers.

Yashiro shrugged. “No clue,” he said quietly.

Hikaru spotted Touya in front of the elevator, standing completely still. 

“Oi,” Hikaru whispered, pointing. “Let’s go ask Touya.”

Yashiro nodded, and they started toward Touya.

“Touya,” Hikaru said once they were close enough. Touya turned around, and Hikaru sped up. Touya looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Ogata-san,” Touya whispered, horrified.

“What’s wrong with Ogata-sensei?” Yashiro asked, confused.

“He was,” Touya began. “I mean, he was…”

“He was what, Touya?” Hikaru pressed, placing his hand on Touya’s shoulder.

“He was wearing a black suit.”

Hikaru and Yashiro blinked. 

“Seriously?” Hikaru asked.

Touya nodded gravely.

Hikaru and Yashiro took off for the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Touya called after them.

“To see Ogata-sensei!” Yashiro yelled back.

“We have to see this!” Hikaru added.

When they found him, Ogata-sensei was agitatedly tapping his foot and sipping tea.

And he was in a black suit.

Hikaru and Yashiro stared in awe.

“You own something besides white,” Hikaru whispered.

Ogata-sensei looked at them and scowled. “I don’t see the big deal.”

“It’s a thing,” Yashiro responded, eyes wide with shock. “You wear white, Touya-san wears purple, Waya-san wears camouflage, and Ochi-san has that ugly haircut.”

Ogata-sensei rolled his eyes and walked away.

Hikaru and Yashiro looked at each other for a moment, before Hikaru said, “Wait until Waya hears about this.”

And then they took off for the stairs again.


	3. Prompt: Sparkles and Rainbows

"Absolutely not," he says, glaring. Shindou is grinning like some demented anime character, holding out the pink, sparkly bag. "Fuck that."

"Come on, Yashiro," Shindou cajoles. "The theme is 'rainbow.' Your hair is perfect for it. Trust me."

Kiyoharu snorts. "Bullshit. Remember the last time you said 'trust me?'" Shindou stares at him blankly, but his eyes are glimmering in thinly-disguised amusement. "I ended up _naked_ in _Nii-chome_ , high as a fucking kite because of some dumbass brownie!"

"The brownie totally wasn't my fault," Shindou argues and hold up the bag again. "Besides, it's wash out."

"Fuck that shit, Shindou."


	4. Prompt: Left Foot

Hikaru, Akari decides, has two left feet. "It's step-together-left, step-together-right, Hikaru," she says patiently. "Not step-step-together-hop. Honestly."

Hikaru scowls. "Why do I have to learn how to do this?" he complains. "I'm not going-"

"You're not going _where_?" Akari asks, voice cold.

"-to dance at your wedding," he replies lamely. "That's Mitani and your dad's job. Not mine."

"You are supposed to be my best friend." There are tears gathering in her eyes. "My wedding is supposed to be special."

"Shit," Hikaru says. "Don't cry, Akari. I'll dance with you."

Akari grins, tears gone. "Then hop to it, Hikaru. Step-together-left."


	5. Prompt: Insomnia

It's three o'clock in the morning, and Kiyoharu cannot sleep. He has to be at the airport in four hours, to get on a plane for another two hours to get to Seoul. He woke up at five in the morning the previous day, so, by all rights, he should be _exhausted_. Instead, he's staring up at the ceiling.

He lays there for another hour before resigning himself to his fate. He gets out of bed and grabs his cell phone, opens the mail browser, and inputs, "can't sleep."

"Clowns will eat you?" comes the reply.

Yashiro smiles. "Smart ass."


End file.
